Ten Reasons Why I Hate Sasuke Uchiha
by acromatic princess
Summary: I hate Sasuke Uchiha. I totally and completely hate him. So what if he is hot, smart, athletic, sometimes sweet, and just really amaz-Crap. But this doesn't mean I like him. Right? SasuxSaku. Probably some other couples thrown in there too. AU. R&R!


I thought that this would be an interesting story, so I decided to write it. I'm not quite sure about all of the grammar, so if you see anything, please feel free to tell me. I will in no way be offended.

This is just the beginning of the story, so if you think, "Wow, this is not going anywhere. Where's the romance?" Don't worry, there will definitely be a lot of that as the story progresses.

Ok, I think I've talked (written) long enough, so please read!

* * *

Ten Reasons Why I Hate Sasuke Uchiha

1. He is hot.

* * *

Yes, I am admitting he is hot, which might lead you to think that I actually _like_ him. That would be a false assumption on your part. Everyone, even those who despise him, confess that he's hot. It is a fact of life.

And, yes, being hot is usually a good thing, so you might be confused as to why it is on my "Ten Reasons Why I Hate Sasuke Uchiha" list.

You see, there's a difference between "hot" and "amazingly, unusually, almost superhumanly, makes normal girls (like me) seem like monsters hot".

You might have guessed that Sasuke is the latter.

In fact, he is so hot that girls have a tendency to swoon when he enters a room. Even I admit that my heart might have skipped a beat when I first saw him.

I would like to say, again, that this does not mean I have any feelings of like towards him. At all.

He is so hot, people, on numerous occasions, have compared him to a Greek god.

To which I always reply, "Yeah, Hades."

Well, I don't actually say that, because there are some people who might actually _kill_ me.

But I think it very loudly.

Well, now that I have finished ranting about Sasuke and his hotness, you might want to know who _I_ am.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am 15 years old and a sophomore in high school. I guess I'm pretty normal-looking, except for one thing. You see, I have pink hair,

Yeah, you heard (read) right, _pink_.

And it's _natural_.

Strange, huh?

I am also very smart. Okay, I know what you're thinking, "Wow, she sure is modest," but seriously, I have the top grades in our school. I'm not a nerd, though. I may not be shopping-obsessed like some girls (aka Ino), but I'm not a horrible dresser.

You're probably wondering who Ino is. Well, to start off, she's-

"Oi! Forehead-girl! Get your lazy butt over here!"

-right over there.

I turned around, "Hey Ino-pig!"

She glared at me, "Stop calling me that!"

I shrugged, "Stop calling me Forehead-girl. Wait. Never mind. Those are our childhood nicknames. If we stopped using them now, it would be breaking tradition."

Let me explain the origin of our nicknames. Ino and I have been best friends since we were two. I know. Impressive, right? Anyways, Ino means "pig", and I had a kind of large forehead when I was younger. At first, we weren't that great of friends and made fun of each other. At two, "Ino-pig" and "Forehead-girl" were the best insults we could come up with. After some accident that I can't even remember, we were the best of friends.

(Yes, I know, the simplicity of two-year olds.)

And after that, the nicknames just sort of stuck.

Ino laughed, "Yeah, you're right. Oh, darn! The bell just rang. Now we actually have to do work."

I rolled my eyes, "You mean _I_ have to do work. You always just copy mine."

Her eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Can I see last night's homework?"

I just glared at her.

She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. You know how I suck at Health."

I sighed and gave it to her. God, I'm such a great friend.

It was as I sat there, playing with a pencil, that _he_ came in.

You know who I'm talking about. Sasuke Uchiha. And a few minutes late, too. Ha! Now he would get in trouble.

Or at least, he should've gotten in trouble. But unfortunately, we had a woman substitute teacher today, and she just wasn't prepared for Sasuke and his hotness.

So this is how things went.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. Many, many girls squealed and yelled, "Sasuke! Sasuke, you're here!"

Sasuke, as always, just ignored them. (Okay, I have to admit that I kind of respect that. At least he doesn't take advantage of them.) He was walking over to his desk, when the substitute called out to him.

"Excuse me! I believe you have to get a tar-"

(This is when she looked up.)

Sasuke looked over at her with a bored expression on his face, "What?"

She turned bright red and stuttered, "O-Oh. N-Nothing. Just p-please take a seat."

And he got off just like that. This is another example of why "He is hot" goes on my hate list.

Life is so unfair.

He sat next to his best friend (I think), Naruto. The reason why I'm not quite sure about their relationship is because they are complete opposites. They also don't seem to get along very well.

After Sasuke sat down, Naruto said, "Hey teme, you're late! Did you not get enough of your beauty sleep?"

Sasuke glared at him (very scary) and said, "Dobe. Go to hell."

Naruto laughed, "Guess you still haven't pulled that stick out of your butt, huh teme?"

Sasuke glared harder (very, _very_, scary) and said, "If you talk anymore, I'll kill you." In a tone that made you wonder if he was actually serious or not.

See what I mean? And this is normal.

Ino, now finished copying my homework, followed my gaze to the two boys, "Wow Sakura. Are all those claims of you hating Sasuke fake? You really have a crush on him, right?"

My pencil cracked in half.

Ino eyed the pencil, "Woah, Sakura. You need to control your anger. I was just kidding."'

I took a deep breath, "Yeah. I know. I just really hate him. He's such a jerk"

She looked at him and sighed dreamily, "But he sure is hot."

I shrugged, "I guess."

She looked at me, "You do like him!"

My face turned murderous.

She laughed, "Just kidding! You're so much fun to mess with." Her face turned serious, "But, you know, Sakura, sooner or later you're going to end up falling in love with him. Everyone has. Besides, it always happens. The smart girl hates the hot guy, but then eventually falls in love with him."

I frowned, "You've been reading too many romance novels, Ino. I will never, I repeat _never, _fall in love with a jerk like him."

Boy, how wrong I was.

* * *

Well what did you think? I don't think that it's the best I've ever written, but I hope it was at least decent.

And, um, please review! I don't mind flames as long as they aren't totally mean. Constructive criticism is good.

And I wasn't kidding when I said review. I really, really like it when people review. (I mean, who doesn't?)


End file.
